In recent years, large scale systems are operated. For example, in data centers, systems are operated by a large number of physical servers or are operated by virtual machines (VMs) that are running on the physical servers. This type of large scale system is constituted by multiple components, such as hardware in each server, various kinds of software running on the server, or the like.
In a large scale system, there is a state in which, in an operation of operation management, such as a modification program being applied or a setting being changed, an administrator performs the same operation to a large number of servers. For example, there may be a case in which a modification program is applied to all of Apache version 2.4.x running on servers. The validity of such component change is checked and determined by, for example, a Change Advisory Board (CAB). Then, for a change target, such as a physical server, a virtual machine, or software that is allowed to be changed, a modification program is applied or the setting is changed by using a semi automated method, such as a batch process, that is performed in a series of the processes. The reason for using the semi automated method when the above change is performed is that a manual change is inefficient in terms of the time and the cost performance.
The following technology has been proposed as the related art. For example, there is a proposed technology that selects, as the target for updating software, an information processing apparatus having the same configuration as that of a specified information processing apparatus and applies a correction file to the selected information processing apparatus. Furthermore, for example, there is another proposed technology that stores know-how related to a component in a configuration management database (CMDB); checks, when a new component is added, the similarities between the component to be added and each component stored in the CMDB; and then associates the know-how of the component having a high similarity with the component to be added. This CMDB is referred to as a “configuration management database” and is a database that centrally manages information related to the components in each of the server devices.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-119848    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-245029
In a large scale system, multiple devices provided from various vendors are used in combination. Different applications are operated in each physical server or in each virtual machine. Furthermore, even if the same applications are used, applications with different versions are operated. Furthermore, in a large scale system, because new applications or modification programs are produced every day, the state of each of the systems varies every day. Consequently, it is difficult for an administrator to grasp, before a change in a component, such as a modification program being applied to a component, the constraint related to the change in each of the physical servers or the virtual machines targeted for the change.
Consequently, in a large scale system, because an administrator does not find the constraint until a change task is performed on a component in a target device, such as each of the physical servers or the virtual machines, there may be a case in which the change performed in the component unexpectedly fails. Thus, there is a problem in that the reliability of the change task on a system is low.
Furthermore, with the related art, a change task can be stably performed on a system of a server device that includes components having the same configuration or similar configuration; however, for server devices that include components with different settings, this technology does not improve the reliability of a process for changing a system.
Furthermore, the physical servers or the virtual machines are described as an example of the target for a change; however, the problem described above also occurs when a change task is performed on a system of, for example, a network device, such as a storage device or a router.